


Words Can't Bring You Down

by WaterPony256



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, Origins, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: A little origin story of why Papyrus is called The Great Papyrus.One day, little Papyrus stumbles upon some bullies. Sans and Gaster help him feel better.





	Words Can't Bring You Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a break from my series for one time, so the next story will be part of the series.  
> Y'all, I haven't hardly had time to write or come up with ideas of what to write. High school is a major bitch.

Have you ever wondered why he was called The Great Papyrus? How did he always have the confidence to call himself great even when he fails at things? Wouldn't he have days where he doesn't feel so great?

Well, you are about to find out where this self-proclaimed name originated.

~~~

W.D Gaster, the loyal scientist for the king himself, always had his hands full, even when he was outside the lab. The source of his busy life outside of science would be for having to take care of two skeleton children. Those children being his own Sans and Papyrus. Oh boy, were these two a handful.

Sans was a more laid back child. He had good powers for someone as young as him. This allowed him to help Gaster out with some of his tasks at home. His little brother, Papyrus, was boisterous and always wanted to explore. His powers weren't very strong, so he would do his own thing for the most part. There was never a dull moment whenever he was around.

Today, the skeletons were being sent off  to school. Papyrus was very nervous about today,because for the past few past days, he had been having self confidence issues. He had told Gaster that some of the kids had been making fun of him for being a skeleton. Him and Sans had been trying to comfort him only for it to happen again the next day.

They all hoped today would be different. Papyrus was dropped off and walked to his first monster class of the day. He sat in the back by himself, no one making an effort to talk to him or sit by him. This was the reality for him everyday since the monsters saw him on the first day. He slumped down in his chair, trying to appear as small as possible in the room full of monsters in cliques of little friend groups.

The lessons were long and drawn out, but Pap still payed attention to them. Eventually, his class stopped to take a break for lunch. He saw Sans at a table waiting for him. His class was out for lunch at the same time as Papyrus's was. Papyrus hurried over to him and sat down beside him. Sans started to talk to him.

"hey, pap. how's it been going today?"

Papyrus looked down not saying anything.

Sans took the hint. "huh, guess it's not very good."

Papyrus quietly nodded. He then wanted to tear up.

"WHY DON'T THE OTHERS LIKE ME? HAVE I DONE SOMETHING WRONG?"

Sans was quick to comfort his little brother.

"nah bro, they just don't know how great you are yet. one day, they'll see what you can do, and they'll love you."

This cheered Pap up. His brother always knew what to say to do that. 

Soon, the teachers told their classes that it was time to go back to class. Going separate ways, Sans and Papyrus said goodbye to each other and left.

Papyrus went through the rest of his classes, feeling slightly better after Sans's words before. He thought that the monster kids just needed to see his greatness and they would finally recognize him. He kept this mindset all day until he got out of school.

Gaster was supposed to pick up Sans and Papyrus from school soon. Sans's classes were still going, so Papyrus sat outside and waited for him. His classes would be over before their dad came to pick them up. While waiting, Papyrus looked over a bit and saw a peculiar group of monster kids talking amongst themsleves. Then, what they started to do scared Papyrus.

The kids made their way over to the waiting skeleton. He could see that they didn't have any good intentions planned at all. They were sneering and snickering as they walked over.

One of them, presumably the leader of the group, then stepped up to Papyrus and pushed him off of the bench he was sitting on. The kids laughed at this. Then they pinned him to the ground and started to punch him. Papyrus was in shock at what's happening. He couldn't fight back, because he didn't believe in it, and on top of that, he had weak magic. 

He teared up and eventually started crying as he was taking blows form the kids. They started saying mean things to him. He was wishing that Sans was there to help him and was wondering when he'll find him after this. Then, all of a sudden, Papyrus heard the unmistakable sound of a Gaster Blaster being summoned. He was instantly relieved. Sans was here!

The recognizable blue light of Sans's magic shined all around the kids. Papyrus was suddenly levitated off of the ground. Sans was very angry and had his blaster aimed right in the kids' direction. They started to cower and run away. Once they were gone, Sans consoled his brother about what the kids did to him.

"THEY PUNCHED ME, BEAT ME, KICKED ME. THEY ALSO TOLD ME THAT I WASN'T GREAT AND THAT I WAS AN UGLY SKELETON WHO SHOULDN'T BE HERE."

Sans hugged his brother against him tightly, whispering to him that they were wrong and that he can fix this. Soon, Gaster arrived to find this. He asked Sans what happened and he told him that it would be best if they were to talk about it at home. Knowing that Sans was right, Gaster escorted the brothers back home, eager to learn what happened to Papyrus. He has seen the bruising beginning to form and the scratch marks on him.

After getting home, Gaster started tending to Papyrus's wounds. He was silent the whole time. When he was finished, Gaster keeled down to Papyrus and hugged him. He started to sob into his father's shoulder, still hurting physically and emotionally. It almost broke Gaster's soul to hear his boy hurting.

"T-THEY WERE R-RIGHT. I'M NOT REALLY THAT G-GREAT." Papyrus spoke, his voice shaking.

Gaster felt worse. Not only did those kids harm him. They also tore his self-esteem down.

Gaster hugged him tighter. He didn't want his son to believe them. He wanted to make sure of that. He let up on Papyrus a little, allowing him to see his tear-streaken face. He looked straight into his eye sockets.

Gaster gave Papyrus a weak smile.

"Listen, my boy. They aren't right. You are great in every way you can try to be."

This made the skeleton child feel better. Gaster then planted a bony kiss on his head.

"You're so great that we should start calling you The Great Papyrus."

He giggled. "YEAH, I THINK I'D LIKE THAT."

Gaster laughed and Papyrus followed him to the kitchen. He checked the time. It looks like they had enough time to cook something before it was time to eat. Gaster got out the contents to make spaghetti. He called Papyrus over, knowing he would be more than excited to help him cook it.

As they were cooking, Gaster looked to Papyrus and smiled.

"You want to know something?"

Papyrus looked to him with an attentive "NYEH".

Gaster assured him,"Son, words can't bring you down. You shouldn't let them. Just remember what I told you and try to believe it."

Papyrus nodded and they both continued cooking the spaghetti while Sans was lazing around like usual.

To this day, he still keeps the name "The Great Papyrus".

 

 

 


End file.
